


Blankets

by Kitty_KatAllie



Series: What's It Like [12]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M, i'm on a fluff kick, so much damn fluff, tense change up in the third act dunno why, tense change up in the third act dunno why but it wanted to be present tense so be aware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_KatAllie/pseuds/Kitty_KatAllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s snoring slightly, a whistling snuffling sound that should probably be irritating. </p><p>But his mother calls this the ‘honeymoon’ phase and Shin’s beginning to see why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> Do they go to sleep at the same time as each other? Who steals the blankets?

April was warm and humid and _busy_. Unsui was driving the team ever harder to ready everyone for the spring tournament and to properly enthuse the newest recruits without scaring them off (a fine line to walk that Sena was not used to seeing). Sena had _thankfully_ lightened up on himself- courtesy of his newest counselor and all of his friends and his family advocating him to do so- and signed up for less classes, but ended up getting a part-time time job to fill in the extra hours he’d won. Riku, actually, had helped both him _and_ Monta find jobs through the coffee shop he worked at. After a short disastrous training period— where Sena had shaken glasses off of trays and gotten flirted with by so many scary older women, and where Monta had yelled at too many high-schoolers with bad attitudes—they’d both been relegated to the prep and delivery service. The delivery service was mainly for neighboring shops and businesses that had special accounts with the coffee shop, so they mostly just washed dishes, and opened and/or closed the shop as their school schedules allowed.

Closing was Sena’s latest shift, and he wobbled himself home in the late dusky twilight. He still had an essay in for his Japanese-lit class to finish, and a chapter in his Bio 200 course to read. Technically, he had some reading to do for his Emergency Aid class as well, but for him it was basically a ‘fluff’ class until after midterms when they might actually get around to things he _hadn’t_ learned from Mamori in high school.  

He yawned widely, jaw creaking, as he shoved his key into the lock and shoved the door open with his shoulder. Monta was sitting on the couch in his boxers and t-shirt, slurping noodles from a… bowl? A real bowl? Even Riku had deigned to leave his room to eat on the couch next to Monta, slurping up noodles, too. Riku didn’t eat cheap cup noodles like Sena and Monta did. And the smell pervading the small apartment had Sena’s nose twitching even as drool gathered in the corners of his mouth.

“Did Mamori-neechan come over?” Sena asked in pleased confusion while dropping his bag to the ground.

Both Monta and Riku snorted rudely.

“Somebody's in  _luu-uurve_ ,” Monta sang around a mouthful of bright green vegetables.

Wait. Vegetables?

“ _Seijuuro_?” Sena yelped, rush-tripping his way across the living area into the kitchette where—yup— _Shin_ was standing in front of their tiny hotplate, giant pot steaming under his scowling concentration face and ladle in hand. “Where did you even find a pot that big here?” he blurted in disbelief.

Shin turned, eyebrows rising and unimpressed. “I brought it.”

Sena blushed lightly before sneaking his way closer. “Sorry, I’m just surprised. I didn’t know you were coming over.”

“That’s the intention of a surprise,” Shin replied dryly as he turned back to his pot. “I timed everything to be finished just as you returned home from work. I was going to dish yours now.”

“You… you brought me a pot of noodles to eat together after work for a surprise?” Sena clarified, eyes widening and mouth twitching at the corners.

Shin frowned lightly. “I made sure to bring enough for Monta and Riku.”

“You are literally the best boyfriend in the world.”

Shin glared down at the pot and just under the spiky black mess of hair, Sena could see the endearing telltale signs of his ears reddening.

“I was concerned about your diet. Instant noodles do not a meal make,” Shin rumbled as he ladled broth and giant chunks of browned beef into a bowl. He set the ladle aside to fish out noodles with long, wooden chopsticks. After a pause, he picked out a few more big chunks of beef for Sena's bowl. The entire process was done meticulously, not even a drop splattering on the counter. And all done without Shin looking towards Sena’s dopily grinning face.

Sena couldn’t hold it back anymore. He darted forward, wrapping both arms tight around Shin’s narrow waist and pressing his face into the hard, wide expanse between Shin’s shoulder blades. A small, quiet grunt escaped Shin, vibrating just barely beneath Sena’s mouth, causing a soft chuckle to bubble out of the smaller runningback.

“I love you, you know. I missed you this week,” Sena mumbled into Shin’s broad back. He could feel his whole face burning with the admission. They’d already said the words, a few times, but it was still a little difficult to say out loud. Over a surprise noodle dinner of all things. The chopsticks were set neatly down on their little chopsticks stand and a broad hand curved around Sena’s arm.

“I love you, too.”

Sena grinned and rubbed his face giddily into Shins’ back. Shin was just so _unabashed_ about it all. He didn’t go around _singing_ about it, but he never failed to return the sentiment unreservedly.

“I’m gonna put my stuff up. Thanks, Seijuuro,” Sena said while pulling reluctantly away.

Shin twisted deftly around before Sena could pull completely away. Sena’s hands settled on the taller man’s hips and his nose was almost mashed into his sternum. He blinked upwards in surprise, but didn't quite step back. Shin looked wordlessly down at him, hands cupping Sena’s elbows, until, just slightly, the edges of his mouth hitched upwards. Sena smiled easily in response, light and warmth blooming in his chest at Shin’s direct gaze.

“It’s no hardship. I like your apartment. However, you do need a real stove,” Shin said simply. Sena laughed outright. “I’ll need to leave after eating to return to campus in time.”

Sena’s mouth twisted up to the side. “Or you can stay the night? We could get up early enough to run together again before you go back. I’d like that.”

Shin looked down at him thoughtfully for a long moment. Then, finally, he nodded, that tiny smile quirking up a little higher on one side. “I’d like that, too. If you’re sure you’re comfortable with me staying.”

“Of course I am! You already-”Sena broke off, whole body freezing as he blushed from head to toe. _“oh”_ the sophomore squeaked remembering the first, and last, time Shin had spent the night. Shin snorted softly.

“Spending the night doesn’t mean I expect sex every time. I wanted to make that clear,” the linebacker told him bluntly.

Sena was pretty sure his blush was in dangerous egg-frying territory now.

“I… I kn-know. I w-wasn’t actually th-thinking about it t-till you m-mentioned b-being c-comfortable, then I r-realized _what_ you m-meant,” Sena protested weakly.

Shin’s eyes closed briefly and his shoulders slumped. “That wasn’t what I meant. I knew you’d think of it when we went to bed. I wanted to be clear _now_ before you panicked _later_.”

With a startled laugh, Sena thunked his forehead to Shin’s chest. “You’re so right. Now that we’ve cleared _that_ up-”

“Have we?”

Sena sputtered. “I think so?”

Shin’s expression deadpanned.

“I’m n-not… I’m not expecting that every time, either,” Sena muttered, shuffling between Shins’ arms as his hands gripped the loose fabric of Shin’s shirt over his belly. “I would like to, again, maybe soon?” His questioned hitched up hopefully, eyes peering up from under his lashes to see the slight flare of Shin’s nostrils. “But tonight I’d just like to do homework and fall asleep… n-next to you…” The last words mumbled out of him, feeling cheesy and sappy and _humiliating_.

He blinked in surprise as Shin’s lips brushed over his forehead.

“Good. Let’s eat dinner.”

Sena chuckled and darted towards his stuff to be put away. Riku and Monta blew kisses and wolf-whistles as he lightsped past them. On his way back to help Shin bring out their bowls, he threw them both an obscene American hand gesture, causing Monta to clasp his chest in a heart-attack parody and for Riku to bark out a laugh and spill the remainder of his noodle broth all over his lap. The fluid rush of profanity in Sena’s wake had him biting back smug laughter.

.

The book shut with a too loud thud. Sena winced and looked over his shoulder worriedly. The unmoving shape of Shin’s large body under Sena’s covers soothed his flash of guilt. With mincing, quiet movements, Sena slowly put his books away and got ready for bed. Shin had gone to bed at his faultlessly routine time of 8:30 pm, but Sena, who hadn’t time managed his life even _half_ as effectively as Shin (who could get across town and _cook him dinner_ and somehow not mess up his structure- was he Superman or something?!), had to stay up a while longer to finish up the last of his assignments. E.A. he merely gave a cursory glance, made sure he recognized it all, but the Bio 200 chapter had taken a lot longer than he’d hoped to finish.

Grimacing at the time (11:30 pm already?!), Sena smoozed his way into his bed, teeth brushed and pajamas on, a scant five minutes after closing his book. The slumbering Shin frowned in his sleep as Sena attempted to curl up close enough to get some pillow and blanket without rocking the bed too much.

Dark eyes blinked sluggishly open and turned his way.

“S-Sorry, Seijuuro, sshh, go back to sleep,” Sena hissed desperately.

Another slow blink- reminding him of Pitt adorably enough- and Shin’s wide arm snaked out. It was with Trident Tackle speed, and Sena almost toppled right off the bed in an automatic attempt to evade. He squeaked in surprise when the hand snagged a fistful of pajamas and yanked him back into the warm curve of Shin’s torso before his face could meet the floor. With throaty, raspy grumbling, Shin tucked the blankets around Sena’s half-frozen form, wrapped himself around the smaller sophomore, and pressed his face to the hairline at the back of Sena’s head.

Sena broke into chuckles muffled by his fist and pillow as his body relaxed into Shin’s.

“Ssshhh,” Shin mumbled against Sena’s neck.

“S-Sorry.”

.

Cold.

It should not be cold.

Technically, Shin supposes it’s only _cool_. However, he fell asleep almost too hot, with Sena curled close to him and blankets lying over their prone forms.  

Now, the stifling warmth is gone. As are all the blankets.

Which, seeing as he fell asleep in only his briefs and undershirt, makes him now positively _chilled_.

He turns to the side and can’t help the amused twitch of his lips or the way he feels himself soften at the sight in front of him.

Sena is curled up, tighter than a caterpillar in a cocoon, cheeks rosy and mouth parted, but from his chin down completely hidden. He’s snoring slightly, a whistling snuffling sound that should probably be irritating.

But his mother calls this the ‘honeymoon’ phase and Shin’s beginning to see why.

With a fond, exasperated huff, he gently extricates Sena from his cottony layers. Sena mumbles inarticulately, his eyes twitching but never opening, and his hands reach out pathetically when the blanket pulls completely away. Shin scoops Sena to him, arm around his slender waist and another pulling the blanket over them once more. Sena sighs contently and snuggles closer, nose brushing Shin’s collarbone and hands tucking between their chests. There’s still another three hours until he needs to rise for a decent morning jog before heading back to OU in time for a shower and classes.

Hopefully with Sena pinned close like this, he won’t feel the need to cocoon himself. Shin fits the arm lying over Sena around his shoulders and presses his lips to the smaller, younger man’s forehead. He sighs softly, breath warm over Shin’s heart.

It wouldn’t be _too_ much of a hardship to do all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm HONESTLY working on another chapter. One that will slot into the 'Desires' part (that I may have mentioned in other comments will be titled 'Marks'). But. I've been 1) insanely busy at work, 2) had my 'weekend' days taken over by an annual "teambuilding" event through my job that I didn't even get to really participate in because when the games started. no. one. used. English. And I know some Chinese. BUT NOT WHEN PEOPLE ARE DRUNK, TALKING OVER EACH OTHER, AND NOT USING SIMPLE, BASIC MANDARIN. There was ONE foreigner there. A dude I've never met, and we never ended up talking together. So. yeah. I did end up learning how to play mahjong with my coworkers though!! It was fun~~ 3) I cannot get through this chapter. I think Shin-muse is fighting me because it MIGHT be borderline OOC for him. And Shin NEVER fights me. Oh, he can be a romantic sap of an asshole, but I try to make him a little "edgier" and he's like "WHY? I JUST WANNA CHEESEBALL ALL OVER EVERYTHING?!" 
> 
> So this shit happened. IT'S NOT MY FAULT. BLAME THIS MOTHERFUCKER OVER HERE. *glares at Shin*
> 
> Also, lay and lie are hard. When do I use which?! =_=;;


End file.
